


Best Laid Plans

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris is big all over, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Married Couple, NSFW Art, Romantic Porn, apparently, blowjob, semi-tame, sue him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Leon and Chris never make plans that far ahead.They both lie.





	Best Laid Plans

“I never make plans that far ahead,” Chris lied and already planned to wait for Leon in the bathroom, where they would have a minute or two alone, so he could ask for his number. Maybe they could go out for a drink sometimes. Maybe there could be more...  
Apparently Leon had already made (not so chaste) plans of his own. He was already waiting for Chris in the toilet, where he pushed a very willing Chris inside one of the stalls.  
That's how Chris got Leon's number, his loving heart, and today he even got his hand in marriage.


End file.
